Thunder and Lightning
by KEAC12
Summary: KC Mizanin has always been afraid of Thunder Storms but can her Husband Mike show her that there's nothing to be afraid of? Trust me the Story is better I suck at sumaries!


**I don't own anybody that you recognize in this story execpt my OC's KC and Noah hope you enjoy please Reveiw!**

Thunder and Lightning

Lightning lit up through the closed curtains of the Mizanin household followed shortly by a loud crack of thunder _Boom! _There sat KC Mizanin shaking with fear on her and her husband's bed. KC was deathly afraid of Thunder storms she hated them they always woke her up in the middle of the night if it was really loud but this time it was different: it sounded like there was a hurricane right outside the window! Mike had known she was afraid of Thunder Storms but unfortunately the storm had started after he fell into a much needed rest after they'd come home from the road only hours before and was snoring softly in his sleep. He had told her to wake him up whenever she was scared but she didn't have the heart to wake him up over a stupid fear he sacrificed so much for her and their son Noah, the least she could do was give him a good night's sleep. Another round of thunder and lightning occurred like a song being played on a loop; it was always the same routine first Lightning would strike and illuminate the room then a crack of thunder would cue right on time and if she was lucky enough rain would eventually pour pounding against the window. She finally got to restless and got up from the safeness of her own bed and her feet touching the soft white carpet.

-KC-

I finally got too restless and decided to go check on Noah I leaned over and looked at Mike before I kissed his cheek thankfully not waking him up although I couldn't believe he was still asleep from how loud the storm was. I walked through the familiar halls of our Florida home until I reached my son's door carefully I opened the door and walked in looking at the pale blue walls looking at all of the pictures of our family plastered nicely up on the walls with some pictures of different WWE superstars including The Miz who was Noah's favorite superstar since The Miz was his father and of course John Cena which quite frankly did not quite go together. I walked over to my two year old son's crib placing my hand on the soft fabrics that lined the crib with different animals printed on it. I watched him sleep with a look on his face that showed he had not a care in the world I sighed taking in his features, Noah was like a mini Mike or a 'Mini Miz' as the other superstars and some of the Divas called him others just called him 'No or Noey' he had taken my high cheekbones and my nose but other than that he was like a replica of Mike same hair color, same eye color and even the same smile which I adored. He had fallen asleep on the way home poor guy must have been exhausted he wanted to watch his father wrestle so he stayed up late just to watch his father wrestle John Cena in a no disqualification match set up by our own John Luranitis man I hated that guy I just wanted to walk up to him and punch his lights out but with my son around that wasn't going to happen. Noah watched his father get beaten to a pulp with a steel chair and even put through a table, Noah didn't understand the whole idea of it being scripted yet so he tried squirming out of my arms even yelling at me to let him go so that he could go check on his daddy but I had a tight grip on him. Mike even assured him many times that he was alright and that Daddy was okay luckily Noah bought it and was back to his usual happy self which was good. Another round of thunder came and I jumped _this was going to be a long night_ I thought to myself and sighed deeply.

-Mike- -

I woke up from deep sleep after hearing a loud crack of thunder roll through and rattle the windows of our bedroom behind the closed curtains. I rolled to my side wincing at my now severely bruised ribs thanks to Mr. john Cena and a steel chair that was supposed to put me on injury for broken ribs and a concussion thankfully Noah hadn't been watching when Cena struck me in the head with the chair and knocked me unconscious that would have set the little guy over the edge. I looked over to find the other side of our king- sized bed empty then it hit me _KC_ I had forgotten that she was afraid of thunderstorms what kind of husband was I? I immediately sat up ignoring the pain in my stomach "KC?" I called but I only got the sound of rain outside the window for an answer "Kace?" I called again still no answer. I got up from the bed and walked downstairs to look for her but found it empty I walked back upstairs and scratched my head where was she? Then I looked down the hallway to find a familiar door open walking up to the door I peeked inside the room to find my wife looking over our son's crib with Noah cradled close to her chest I walked inside and went over to her carefully wrapping my arms around her waist.

-KC-

I felt a pair of strong arms find their way around my waist and I jumped slightly I knew exactly who it was "Kace sweetie why didn't you wake me?" he whispered in my ear I shook my head "You needed to rest Mike I couldn't just wake you up because of a stupid fear" I said quietly "It's not stupid" he said sharply "and besides I told you never to hesitate to wake me up if you scared or is you can't sleep I don't care if all of my limbs are broken or if I somehow can't talk I will find some way to comfort you" he promised talking softly I slightly smiled feeling a lot better I desided to change the subject "you know he loves watching you wrestle" I said and he smiled "even if it's against John Cena in a two minute match" we both laughed softly "it makes his day" I finished and he caressed Noah's cheek "Well seeing both of your beautiful faces everyday makes my day even turning the mist crappiest day turn good" he said and I found myself blushing at the statement. He yawned and I frowned "Mike you need to rest" I said but he quickly countered it "So do you" he said gently taking Noah from my arms and placing him back in his crib before bending down and kissing Noah's forehead He looked back up at me grabbing my hands in his and leading me back to our room. I had noticed the wince he had tried to hide when he bent down to kiss Noah so I knew he was in a lot of pain we both lie back down on the bed he rested his head on one of the many plush pillows and I carefully put my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat calmed me down I jumped at the sound of thunder breaking the silence silently swearing it was getting closer but he kissed the top of my head and I quickly fell asleep with his soft hands rubbing small circles on my back.

-Mike-

I could hear her soft snores which was a good thing and I smiled she really did need the rest from being with Noah all day "I love you so much KC" I softly whispered kissing her head once more before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**The End**

**This is my first Fan Fic I can take critisim and Please Reveiw hope you enjoy! :D**


End file.
